Star Wars: Intergalactic Alliance
by ApertureGaming011
Summary: One year after the death of General Carolina Davis, everlasting peace seemed to have come to the Terran Dominion... or it would have if it weren't for an enemy from another galaxy invaded. Heroes will be recalled. Alliances will be forged. A war with a scale never faced before will rage across the two galaxies.
1. PROLOGUE: Incursion

It has been one year since Ghost agent November 'Nova' Terra has violated Emperor Valerian Mengsk and killed Defenders of Man leader General Carolina Davis. The emperor of the Dominion had let the Ghost and her team go for now, which resulted Nova to live a nomadic life with her Griffin-class ship.

During this time, the Terran Dominion once again enjoyed times of peace and prosperity that it had two years after the End War. With the alliance between the Daelaam Protoss stronger than ever, new scientific breakthroughs were achieved. Ways of War seemed like it would be only found in history books and documentaries.

...Or it would have been.

 **Matt Horner**

 **Admiral**

 **Korhal IV, Koprulu Sector**

 **2510**

Admiral Matt Horner, the supreme commander of the Dominion Fleet was called by the emperor to his room.

'Wonder why I would be summoned again…' the middle-aged man wondered before boarding the vehicle sent by the emperor. The vehicle drove through the roads of Augustgrad which was surprisingly clean of traffic. During the times when Arcturus Mengsk was the emperor, these streets would be covered with vehicles that honked their horns as military vehicles and parades roars through almost every day. Well, that's what Horner saw on TV during his time as the captain of Raynor's Raiders. For now, he was glad that he didn't have to face such things.

As minutes passed, Horner saw the Emperor's Palace looming from the distance. It was the highest structure in all of Augustgrad who he as shaped like a pyramid of neosteel. Below the palace were gardens of lush green and monuments of marines and wraiths that posed with pride, showing the might of the Dominion. Palace Guards patrolled around the palace grounds despite peace.

"Admiral, we're here." The driver said as the vehicle stopped next to the palace gate. Horner dismounted and was greeted by the two marines guarding the gate.

"Welcome, sir." One of the marines said. Both of them saluted.

"Thank you." Horner replied before walking into the palace. The palace was gigantic inside, just like the looks of the outside. Great halls of grey, yellow and red made up the majority of the palace along with guards and political workers walking around. The admiral walked and took the emperor's personal lift thanks to Valerian's authorization up to the throne room where he was expected to see the emperor.

"Ah, it's been some time, Admiral Horner." Emperor Valerian Mengsk, a young man in his twenties greeted Horner. The admiral placed his hands on his back for respect and slightly bowed. "You may be wondering why you've been called here despite being in peace."

"Yes, emperor." Horner replied.

"The thing is, we might not be in peace anymore." What? What was the Valerian talking about?

"With all respect, emperor, but is the Tal'Darim attacking again?"

"No, admiral." Valerian calmly replied, standing up from his chair. "We have reports that some kind of… what should I say… unknown fleet has attacked a fringe colony of Alden III. None of the databases of both Terran or Protoss arsenal matches this fleet."

"Emperor, I don't understand." Horner said. He was utterly confused of what the emperor was talking about. Valerian stared at him as if he read his mind.

"I understand how you feel, admiral. In fact, even I don't understand what happened." Valerian walked to one of the giant monitors behind the chair that was once sitting on. "This was recorded in the _Cerberus_ , the flagship of the battlecruiser group stationed in Alden III. Take a look." The monitor flares to life.

* * *

"Colony leader, this is Commodore Anderson of the battlecruiser _Cerberus_. My battlegroup is standing by. Are your trade ships ready for warp jump?" A stout man in uniform asked to woman projected on a holographic screen on top of the map projector.

"Negative, Commodore. One of the Hercules-Class ships has an engine failure and cannot lift off properly. We may need time." The woman replied.

"Understood. We'll stand by until repairs are complete or ship replacement. Anderson out." The screen faded away as Anderson stopped talking. With the holographic screen removed, the windows of the _Cerberus_ 's bridge was visible. Two other battlecruisers, the _Coronet_ and _Hermes_ floated around the flagship with the planet in view portside. This battle group was assigned to escort a group of freighters across the Dominion trade route while protecting them from pirate attacks. Everything seemed peaceful while the bridge crew did their jobs at their station.

"Warning, multiple space anomalies detected at the planet's gravity well fringe." The robotic adjutant's voice rang through the bridge.

"Analyze the anomaly!" Anderson ordered. After two seconds, the AI spoke again.

"Scans show a group of ships not recorded in military record entering Alden III space."

"All personnel to your stations! Heat up the weapons and do not fire until I say so!" The commodore barked. Immediately, the sirens wailed and the crew's movement became more quick. Anderson looked through the windows to see…

...seven ships twice the size of the Minotaur battlecruisers approaching the battlegroup.

They had triangular designs with a elliptical hexagon protruding from the stern side deck, something nobody in the Koprulu Sector has seen before. Anxiety covered every orifice of the bridge crew.

"Adjutant, open a transmission with one of their ships." Anderson said, gulping.

"No response." The AI replied.

"What the hell is going on…"

"Sir, the ships are opening fire!" A crew member yelled. Indeed, the seven ships started spewing out green bolts of lasers towards the battlecruisers.

"ALL SHIPS, OPEN FIRE NOW!" Anderson yelled. With that, all laser batteries fired at will.

Showers of green and orange lasers covered the space between the unknown ships and the three battlecruisers. Anderson realized that these ships had some kind of shielding that barely resembled the ones found in a Protoss ship. This was so strange to everyone fighting this enemy.

"Warning: a group of ships has been launched from the enemy ships." The adjutant said.

"Enemy fighters! All point-defense batteries, open fire!" Anderson shouted as he saw a swarm of black fighters that had circular cockpits and hexagonal wings approaching the battlecruisers at high speeds. The point-defense batteries commenced firing showers of flak on the fighters and bombers, but despite shooting down countless of them, they kept coming and started to perform strafing runs on the _Hermes_. Within two minutes, the battlecruiser's hull ripped into pieces and exploded with a horrific flash.

"Commodore, the _Hermes_ is gone!" A crewmember said.

"Damnit!" Anderson swore as he saw the cloud of bombers going for _Coronet_. At the same time, one of the triangle-shaped ship exploded, leaving the ship into half. Despite this, however, the _Cerberus_ received heavy hits from the enemy's weapons and received multiple hits. The bomber swarm finished off the _Coronet_ as it exploded the same way as _Hermes_ did.

Hope didn't seem to exist for the crew members of the crippled _Cerberus_ as the siren continuously wailed pessimistically. Reports of hull breaches and crew casualties rang from the speaker of the Star map. The commodore remained still as the enemy bombers covered the bridge window, followed by blinding flashes of green. Everything became silent. Only static remained.

The recording ended and the monitor turned off. Valerian turned to Horner, who was shocked at what he had just seen.

* * *

"We've lost contact with Alden III after this… attack." The emperor said.

"When did this happen?" Horner asked.

"Twelve hours ago. Only one Hercules transport survived and escaped to a nearby system."

"So that means…"

"That's right, admiral. We may be at war with an unknown enemy. You are needed direly."

* * *

 **Artanis**

 **Hierarch, Spear of Adun**

 **In orbit of the remains of Shakuras**

It was a painful sight. Even after three years, the debris of Shakuras gave an etching in Artanis's core. He had brought the Spear of Adun to see his refuge planet and to remember his fallen warriors here due to Amon's incursion to the material universe.

"...it still is a painful sight." Artanis spoke to himself, clenching his chest.

"Indeed, hierarch." Vorazun, the matriarch of the Nerazim and the daughter of the deceased Raszagal. "The sacrifice of our warriors will never be forgotten." She added, closing her green glowing eyes in silent mourning. The tranquil atmosphere of the space around the bridge helped the Protoss leaders' mood and the stars seemed to glisten with the memories of the War.

...or it would have been.

"Hierarch, our sensors are detecting unknown ripples in space!" A zealot on a control panel called. Artanis and Vorazun snapped back to reality to as they saw slight distortions in the space near Shakuras's remains. Artanis clenched his core, anticipating the arrival to this strange visitor.

A second later, the Protoss aboard the Spear of Adun witnessed something they have yet to see in their lives.

A dozen grey triangular-shaped ships twice the size of the Protoss Carriers appeared from some kind of space jump.

"Scan them!" Artanis ordered.

"Hierarch! The ships are opening fire!" A zealot said. The Hierarch saw green bolts of laser emanating from the ships and approaching the Arkship's shields.

"All weapons, open fire!" With that, the Spear of Adun started to return fire with volleys of phase disrupters, ion cannons and beams of sky blue and orange.

* * *

Energy weapons of various colors streaked by each other as they hit the shields of the opposite ships. Energy shields of both sides glowed by each hit, slowly draining one hit after another. Soon enough, the unknown ships began to launch strike craft against the Spear of Adun in hopes to catch its shield quicker. However, the Protoss ark ship, a 74 kilometer long ship, was something the enemy should not be underestimated. Artanis ordered the launch of Phoenix and Corsair star fighters against the swarm of enemy bombers accompanied by fighters. Within minutes, the enemy starfighters were nothing but piles of hexagonal debris and frozen corpses of their pilots.

"Our shields are halfway overrun!" A zealot said.

"These enemies have very unusual weapons. They slightly resemble the primitive Terran energy weapons but slightly stronger!" Karax, the phase smith aboard the Spear of Adun said through a holographic screen. "Their shielding is impressive, almost equal to ours. Their armor seems lackluster, however."

"Focus fire!" Artanis ordered.

One by one, the enemy ships started to fall. The Spear of Adun also started to receive some slight damage, but all systems were operational as the last triangular ship exploded into a orange ball and debris.

"It is done. We've purged the ships." Vorazun commented.

"It was a small battle, but yet a very unusual one…" Artanis replied.

"Why would these unknown people attack us in the first place?"

"That, I know not. Never have I seen such ships before. What's more unusual is that they were just twelve ships and… they've managed to breach the Spear of Adun's shields." Suddenly, Karax reappeared from the holographic screen.

"Hierarch, we have reports that the Terran have faced the same ships in their now lost colony Alden III!" The phase smith said.

"Hierarch, something isn't right." Vorazun said.

"...indeed." Artanis agreed.

"I've been analyzing the ships, and found some interesting but unorthodox features. The weapons that they fired seems to be a hybrid between of plasma and ion weaponry. I'm more impressed at their shields. Scans show that they're equal to what we use!" Karax said.

"What do you have to say, Karax?"

"I speculate that with enough of these ships, they could match even the Golden Armada."

"Then we must prepare for another assault! Phase smith, have you found where they were from?"

"Unfortunately, the way they've traveled here doesn't resemble any type of warp jump we know. I estimate that these ships have some kind of dimensional travel of some sort. We will have to dispatch scouts around the sector to find where they are coming from." With the phase smith's words, Artanis looked down in disappointment. Who on Adun's Shadow were these people?

"Artanis, I can dispatch my finest Dark Templar to scout the sector. Perhaps they can find their base of operations." The Nerazim Matriarch suggested.

"A good plan, Matriarch. For now, we must return to Aiur and talk to the Terrans. Phase smith, you've said that they've been attacked by the same ships, correct?"

"Yes, Hierarch." Karax replied.

"Good. Set a warp course back to Aiur!" With that, the Spear of Adun disappeared with a blue flash.

* * *

 **Author's note: Greetings from Aperture!**

 **This is my first crossover fanfiction and I'm glad to combine my two favorite sci-fi universes into one single war! The stories will continue after the events of the Nova Covert Ops and during the events of Return of the Jedi.**

 **However, it has been two years since I watched Return of the Jedi, so please forgive me if I forget some names of some characters like the Green Leader. I will do my best to balance the StarCraft factions with the Star Wars. Every chapter with new stuff in, I will add a codex of the arsenal of each side with information that I can find in the internet and some things that I imagined to balance it out.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this crossover.**

 **Thank you from Aperture!**

 **-ApertureGaming011**


	2. Adjacent

**Darth Vader**

 **Death Star II, low orbit above Endor**

 **4 years after the Battle of Yavin**

"Lord Vader, we're starting our approach." One of the pilots said through the speakers in the Lambda transport. Darth Vader, the most feared Sith Lord after the Emperor himself stared at the battle station under construction. The round surface of Endor rotated behind it, showing an obvious contrast between nature below and the grey mundane machinery of the Death Star. Construction ships and droids moved around in space to transport and weld parts necessary for the battle station to function. It seemed that half of the station was only just finished, but Vader knew that the Emperor had some tricks up his sleeve if the Rebel Alliance should commence a hit-and-run attack.

The Lambda ship lowered its landing legs once it entered the hanger protected with a semi-permeable shield to prevent atmosphere venting. A squad of stormtroopers ran to the transport and made formation to the hatch as its landing gears made contact with the ground. The commander of the Death Star, Moff Jerjerrod, stood near the base of the Lambda standing tall and proud.

On the inside, however, he was nervous about what Vader would do to him.

The exit hatch opened and a platform lowered down with a hiss. The air pressure of the ship relieved to welcome the air of the Death Star. From the steam caused by the slight depressurization, Darth Vader walked out of his ship with a force of awe emanating from his very existence. The stormtroopers saluted at the Sith Lord and so did the Moff.

"Lord Vader." Jerjerrod greeted.

"Moff Jerjerrod." Vader replied with a mechanical voice followed by mechanical breathing. He looked down at the high officer, who was already considered tall by his inferiors.

"This is an unexpected pleasure. We're honored by your presence." With Jerjerrod's words, Vader and the Moff walked through the corridor of stormtroopers that stood firmly like a Star Destroyer armor.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries, commander. I'm here to put you back on schedule." Vader replied with a threatening but emotionless tone. Jerjerrod turned ashen nod slightly trembled.

"I assure you, Lord Vader, my men are working as fast as they can." The Sith Lord silently sighed at the sugarcoated words of the commander. He was secretly tired of these words of assurances.

"Perhaps I can find new ways to motivate them."

"I tell you, this station will be operational as planned." That's it. Something in Vader seemed to have snapped. The Sith Lord stopped and threateningly turned to Jerjerrod.

"The Emperor does NOT share your optimistic appraisal of the situation."

"B...but he asks the impossible. I need more men." The commander stuttered, fear obviously visible in his eyes.

"Then perhaps you can tell him when he arrives." Vader replied, turned back front and continued walking.

"The… the Emperor is coming here?!"

"That is correct, commander. And he is most displeased about the lack of progress." A short pause followed. That may have done the trick. Nothing can defy the Emperor Palpatine.

"We shall double our efforts." Jerjerrod finally said.

"I hope so, commander, for your sake. The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am."

The two stopped at the window that showed Endor in the deep and cold space. Not a single star except for the system's sun could be seen.

"Commander, have you heard about a rift in the Tarlan System?" Vader asked.

"The Tarlan System? Yes, sir. I've heard about it through my superiors." Jerjerrod replied. "It's only known by the highest officers of the Empire."

"Correct. Have you thought about where it leads to?"

"No, Lord Vader."

"The Emperor has sent two invasion fleets into the rift. I do not know where they ended up, but their communications are only being relayed to the Emperor himself."

"I… don't understand."

"Understandable. Neither do I.

* * *

 **Luke Skywalker**

 **Jedi Knight**

 **High orbit above Tatooine**

Two small ships exited the atmosphere of the desert planet Tatooine in high speeds. The one in lead was the Millennium Falcon, transporting the recently rescued Han Solo, one of the generals of the Rebel Alliance, accompanied by Princess Leia Organa, Chewbacca, the Wookiee companion of Solo, Lando Calrissian and C3PO. Behind the ship was a T-65 X-Wing starfighter, piloted by the young Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker and accompanied by astrodroid R2-D2.

"Luke, good luck out there." Leia said through the communication device.

"I'll be okay, Leia. How are your eyes doing, Han?" Luke asked.

"They're better, kid. Just don't get pulled in by the Imperial tractor beams. Remember that incident four years ago?" Right. Like remembered that time as clear as day. In fact, it was the time where Obi-Wan sacrificed himself to get the Millennium Falcon out of the Death Star.

"Thanks, Han. Don't get caught by another bounty hunter."

"Hey!" Han shouted, but Luke heard laughter around the General.

"Masters, if I may, have you heard about Imperial reports of a space anomaly in the Tarlan System?" C3PO asked.

"Tarlan system? Never heard of anything strange there other than being a refinery planet." Lando replied.

"According to decrypted Imperial reports, the Emperor has sent two fleets of twenty four Star Destroyers each to identify the anomaly. It turned out to be a rift that leads to…"

"Whoa, hold on, 3PO." Han interrupted. "You mean those wormholes?"

"Yes. In fact, the fleets have entered the rift. The messages that are coming from the rift is too encrypted for the Alliance spies to decode." A long pause followed. Luke could only the whirring of the engines behind him as he was mesmerized by the stars dotting the space around him. He had to go see Master Yoda. In fact, he left his training unfinished only to get his hand dismembered.

"Guys, looks like it's time for me to go. Meet me at Home One." Luke finally said before separating from the Millennium Falcon. He set his hyperdrive destination to Dagobah and engaged.

* * *

 **November 'Nova' Terra**

 **Dominion Ghost**

 **Somewhere in the Koprulu Sector, 2510**

Staring at the extensive asteroid field that she was on, Dominion Ghost Nova thought about the future of her and her crew on board the Griffin. She was a slightly short but fit woman who had blonde hair and wore Ghost armor that had a prototype Personnel Cloaking device. One year ago, she was ordered to capture General Carolina Davis, the leader of the Defenders of Man organization. However, due to her hate for killing millions of civilians, Nova instead killed the general on the spot, thus violating her command. She and her soldiers ended up living as nomads around Terran territories as the emperor permitted her to go for now.

"Nova." A voice called from behind, startling Nova as she snapped back into reality. She turned around to find Reigel, considered as the Dominion's greatest scientist. He was a bald dark-skinned man with brown eyes with a cybernetic arm in position for his right arm.

"What is it, Reigel?" Nova asked.

"We've been intercepting Dominion distress calls from multiple systems. You may want to find out."

"Let me see it." The Ghost replied. Reigel nodded and pressed a button on a control panel on the left. Part of the floor right next to the cockpit window elevated to form a giant control panel. On the center was a giant monitor, which flashed into life.

 _"Mayday! Mayday! Our colony is being overrun! Enemy ships are bombarding the planet's surface!" A marine in a burning city said._

 _"To any idle fleet hearing this message, this is the battlecruiser_ Pulsar _. My battlegroup has been obliterated by an unknown enemy! We need reinforcements immediately!"_

 _"Take cover! Jesus christ, there are lasers EVERYWHERE! Where's our backu- AARRGH!"_

 _"Form a battle line! Make a blockade to prevent those… wedges from entering firing range of the planet! I don't care if we lost sixty percent of our fleet!"_

Nova's was horrified by what she had witnessed. Ships that looked like grey triangles and soldiers with small, shiny white armor was invading lightly defended Terran colonies, killing anything that stood in their way, including civilians.

"W-who are these guys?" Nova asked.

"We don't know. They seem like Terrans, but…"

"UED?"

"No. Their technology is vastly different from anything we've encountered human."

"I don't get it. What is going on?"

"The first known attack was at Alden III, a municipal planet with little defense." The two paused to think. Nova's mind was swarmed with questions. What is happening to the Terran Dominion? How are they losing so badly against this new threat? Oh, how she wanted answers.

Her thought train ended when an alert rang on the monitor. Reigel turned to the interface to see what it was.

"Nova, We've received transmission from Korhal. It's apparently Priority One." Priority One. This type of transmission can only be sent by the Valerian Mengsk himself.

"I thought the emperor wanted us arrested? What does he want?" Nova asked, confused. "We're supposed to defend the Dominion, alone."

"Well, perhaps the emperor has our answers about the threat." After some thinking, Nova finally nodded.

"Patch him through." Reigel nodded and pressed a button near the monitor, the emperor of the Dominion stared at the 'Renegade' Ghost, emotions unknown.

"Emperor?" Nova asked.

"Nova, do you know about the situation of the Dominion?" Valerian called.

"Yes, emperor. You seem to have… some problems wedged on you."

"There's no time for puns, Agent. Look, I understand that you've violated your orders to capture Davis last year. But this is something else. Even the Protoss have been facing the same problem.

"What do you want us to do?"

"I'll relay coordinates to a distant part of space far away from Korhal. We'll be holding an emergency meeting with Hierarch Artanis. If you want your criminal record wiped along with your Covert Ops team given amnesty, come see us." Amnesty? Now that's something she'll have to think about. Nova turned to see her crew. Everyone was awaiting her answer with eager eyes, ready to follow her orders to the end. She then turned to Reigel.

"Nova, it's all up to you." The scientist simply said. Sighing, Nova rolled the dice.

"Yes, Emperor." She said to the screen.

"Alright. Relaying coordinates now. My fleet has just rendezvoused with the Protoss fleet. We're all waiting for you." With that, the screen went black. Within a second, Reigel received coordinates that the emperor had given.

"I've received the coordinates." Reigel said.

"Alright. Set course, helmsman. Let's see what the emperor has to say." The helmsman nodded to Nova and typed something on his control panel.

"Entering warp space." He said as the space around the Griffin distorted and the ship disappeared in a flash.

* * *

The Griffin exited Warp Space after a few minutes of travel. In front of the covert ship was a group of ships facing the same way. One side was black, had red marks and were hammerhead-shaped, which were obvious Terran battlecruisers while the other side was golden, blue and round, meaning that they are Protoss vessels. Nova's heart started to beat faster as her ship approached the fleets.

The monitor of the main interface flashed on, revealing Valerian Mengsk once again.

"Nova, glad that you're here." The emperor said. "We're at the Protoss Mothership _The_ _Shield of Aiur_. Sending you the ship IFF now."

"The ship's computer will automatically navigate us to the Mothership." Reigel explained. Nova nodded as the Griffin guided itself around Terran Battlecruisers, Protoss Carriers, Void rays while avoiding collision courses of starfighters. "The Mothership's tractor beam has picked us up. It should pull us into their… hangers, I suppose." The scientist said as the ship jolted. Nova was tensed at first, but relieved when she heard Reigel's explanation.

When Nova dismounted from her ship, she was greeted by Protoss Zealots who wore golden armor with shields off for now. Their eyes glowed blue and their psi blades were off.

"The Hierarch and the Terran emperor are waiting for you at the bridge, Terran. We shall lead you there." One of the zealots said.

"Sure." Nova shrugged as she followed the Protoss warriors to the corridors. As the Ghost walked, she had a hard time keeping her jaw shut by the sheer beauty of the Mothership. There was an entire city at the center of the ship bustling with Protoss. It was hard to believe that these ships were considered as weapons of mass destruction. She fought motherships before in Vardona when the Tal'Darim attacked, but never she had seen what was inside one of them.

The giant gate that separated a corridor between the bridge opened, revealing Artanis, Vorazun, Valerian Mengsk and Admiral Matt Horner on the center. They all faced Nova when she entered. The Zealots knelt on the ground before their hierarch before leaving the bridge. Right next to Artanis was Talandar, the representatives of the Purifiers, the mechanical Protoss race and Rohana, the Grand Preserver of the Khalai. There was a stout-looking Protoss with facial features that resembled a human beard standing behind Talandar. Strange. Nova had never seen this guy before.

"I suppose this is the Ghost you've been talking about?" Vorazun asked the Terran emperor.

"Yes. Meet Nova, our best covert operative in the Dominion." Valerian replied, placing hand on Nova's shoulder. She slightly cringed at the word 'our' since she is considered as a criminal right now.

"I've heard about the Defenders of Man's treason." Artanis said. "Now, we must return to what we were here for."

"Right." Valerian replied.

"Karax, what do we know about this enemy?" The stout Protoss stepped forward and turned a hologram on.

'That's Karax. Noted for now.' Nova thought. The hologram on the center showed the triangle-shaped warship that had been attacking the Terran planets, making the Ghost frown for a second.

"The technology that we've found in their wreckages are highly unusual. They have armor plating very similar to the ones found in Terran ships and their shielding systems have striking similarities to our own." The phase smith said.

"...So those ships are made of Neosteel?" Horner asked.

"No, Admiral. It is a completely different alloy that I have yet to identify. What I know so far is that it is slightly weaker than Terran plating."

'...So it's the shields that we have a hard time cracking.' Nova thought.

"Their weapons seem to be an hybrid between plasma and ion. They seem to be quite effective in breaking shields down in our ships."

"Indeed. There is no way the shields of the Spear of Adun be overrun in just ten minutes by twelve of those ships." Artanis added.

The Tactical discussions lasted a good twenty minutes. Karax and Terran Chief Engineer Rory Swann shared intelligence they've gathered and their superiors discussed about how this enemy could be quelled. There were some arguments over some battle tactics, but they were solved eventually. It seemed like everything was going well…

"Hierarch! The enemy fleet is engaged with the stationed fleet in Aiur!" A zealot ran to Artanis and said.

"Emperor, message from Korhal! Our defenses are engaging the enemy!" An officer from Valeiran's personal hologram said. The bridge of the mothership became frantic. Everybody did their best not to panic about this sudden emergency.

"Impossible. Two fleet attacking two places at once?" Rohana said, flabbergasted.

"Somehow, they've found our home planet…" Artanis said.

"Our blades shall strike their cores, brother! We must return to Aiur and PURGE the enemy!" Talandar bellowed with confidence. For some reason, Nova found it slightly adorable and secretly grinned at it.

"Hierarch, we must get back to our capital before they send troops down to the surface to Korhal! We'll return to or ships!" Valerian said.

"Do as you must! We must also to our homeworld!" The Hierarch replied.

"Nova, return to your ship and follow our fleet! Welcome back to the Dominion." Horner said to the Ghost.

"Yes sir." Nova replied.

With that, the Terran and Protoss fleets separated from the one group. Nova's Griffin followed the _Bucephalus_ , Valerian's battlecruiser and entered warp space towards Korhal.


	3. Encounter

**Luke Skywalker**

 **Dagobah**

 **4 years after the battle of Yavin**

An X-Wing flew at full speed towards the swamp planet of Dagobah. here, Yoda, a Jedi Master resides here. Luke remembered the first time he met Yoda. He remembered how he didn't realize who he was at first, only to be flabbergasted when he had finally realized. He remembered the Force training. Finally, he remembered how he abandoned his training with the Jedi Master to save his friends in Bespin, only for the opposite of what he had expected happen.

"Hold on, R2. We're breaching the atmosphere." The young man said to his droid. R2 beeped in affirmative.

The ride through the planet's atmosphere was not so pleasant. The starfighter rattled by the immense friction as the head shield below burned. When it all ceded, Luke was greeted by the familiar foggy and swampy atmosphere of Dagobah. He searched for Yoda's hut and landed his X-Wing near it. Fortunately, he didn't on the swamp like last time.

"Stay here." Luke commanded his droid and walked into the hut. What he saw was something unexpected that shocked him.

Yoda was feebly laying on his bed, definitely very weak.

"Master!" Luke exclaimed as he knelt down to the green Jedi.

"Hmm… that face you make. Look I so old to young eyes?" Yoda feebly asked but his cheery tone remained, which confused Luke.

"No… of course not."

"I do, yes, I do!" Yoda chuckled, but coughed. "Sick have I become. Old and weak." He pointed a crooked finger at the young man. "When nine hundred years of you reach, look as good you will not." Luke couldn't think of what he should say. Regret started to flow through his veins. "Soon I will rest. Yes, forever sleep. Earned it I have"

"Master Yoda, you can't die." Luke finally mustered the courage to speak. Strangely, Yoda chuckled once again.

"Strong am I with the Force… but not that strong! Twilight is upon me and soon night must fall. The way of things this is… the way of the Force."

"B-but I need help! I've come back to complete my training!"

"No more training do you require. Already know you that which you mean." What? Upon the sadness and anxiety that engulfed Luke, confusion once again sparked. He barely started his training and he doesn't need more?

"Then I'm a… Jedi?"

Oh, not yet. Only one more thing remains… Vader. Confront him, you must. Then, only then, a Jedi you will be." Luke was in agony when he heard what Yoda had just said. He stood silent for a long moment. Should he ask what had been circulating around his mind? He decided to.

"Master Yoda… is Darth Vader my father?"

"Mom… rest I need." Yoda simply said as his eyes shut.

"Master, I must know." Every second felt like an eternity.

"Your father, he is…" multiple emotions hit Luke like a proton torpedo. "Told you, did he? Unfortunate, you are. Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware, anger, fear and aggression. The dark side are they. You must never underestimate the power of the Emperor. Or suffer the fate of your father, you will… but there is one more thing… one more…"

"Master…" tears started to will in Luke's eyes.

"The rift… another war there is… a fleet the Emperor sent. Sense I can…" Yoda coughed again. His voice seemed like it was being expelled with great effort. "Your help… they need."

"They? Who?"

"The ones… be...behind the rift… another galaxy, there is…Luke… Luke… the last of the Jedi you will be… when gone I am… Luke…" Luke leaned closer to Yoda. "Pass on you must… and… and… there is another Sky...Skywalker…" the Jedi Master finally spoke before his eyes shut without strength. Luke watched in silence as his body slowly disintegrated into dust.

* * *

Despite R2 beeped at him in greetings, Luke ignored it and walked to where his X-Wing landed. Depressed by the fact that his master had died, he sat on a log to mourn the passing of Yoda. No spark of light seemed to be visible for him…

No. He had to somehow return to the Rebel Fleet. He stood up and helped R2 back up in the X-Wing.

"I don't know, R2. I can't go there alone." Luke mumbled.

"Yoda will always be with you." A voice called from afar. Startled, Luke turned around.

Obi-Wan. His form radiated light as if it was a ghost. In fact, it was a Force Spirit.

"Ben…" Luke said behind his breath. "Why didn't you tell me? You told me that Darth Vader killed my father!" The spirit sighed and walked closer to the young man.

"Your father was seduced by the dark side of the Force. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened, the good of your father was destroyed. Thus, in a certain point of view… I'm right." Obi-Wan replied. A tint of anger and the wish to punch the spirit in the face surged in Luke's mind, but he pushed it away. He instead turned away.

"A point of view!" He scoffed.

"I don't blame you from being angry. If I was wrong in what I did, t certainly wouldn't have been for the first time. You see, what happened to your father… was my fault." Luke turned back to the Force spirit, silent for an answer. He walked to a stomp next to the fallen Jedi and sat. "Anakin was a good friend. When I first knew him, your father was already a good pilot. But I was amazed of how strongly he was with the Force, so I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. I thought that I could instruct him just as well as Yoda, but I was wrong." Obi-Wan sighed. "My pride had terrible consequences for the Galaxy."

"There's still good in him."

"That's what I thought back then. He's now more machine than man."

"I can't do it, Ben." Luke said pessimistically.

"You cannot escape your destiny." Obi-Wan simply replied.

A talk ensued. Luke questioned Obi-Wan everything he had been holding back in his heart, along with the thing about 'Another Skywalker.' No shock seemed to have matched the young man's flabbergast when he finally realized that Leia was his sister after processing the spirit's cryptic hints. Luke also learned of the story behind how his sister became what she was now. He was overwhelmed by the truth. The only thing that seemed to be left in his mind was… the Rift.

"Ben, Yoda told me about a rift… does it have to do with anything about the Tarlan System anomaly?" He asked.

"Indeed, Luke. You'll be surprised if you knew why that rift is so important to the Emperor. You see, the Emperor sent two fleets inside there and…"

"...and?"

"...it lead them to an entirely different galaxy, far far away."

'Oh my god.' Luke said in her mind. Another galaxy? Was that even possible? Once again, he felt overwhelmed by the information. "What's behind that rift?" He asked.

"There is another galaxy, void of the Force. A part of space different from where we are spans there. The Emperor has sent the fleets there without knowing until they found… sentient beings. Immediately, he ordered them to kill anything that stood in the Empire's way in desire to expand the Empire into an intergalactic scale."

"Can we close the rift and…" Obi-Wan placed his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Luke, do you not remember what Yoda had just said? They need help. Without knowing anything about the Empire, there's little chance that the ones behind the rift can stand." The Force spirit started to fade.

"...I don't understand." Luke replied.

"You will see. You will."

* * *

 **Admiral Ackbar**

 **Home One**

 **Somewhere in deep space**

 **4 years after the battle of Yavin**

The conference room was bustling with people chattering with each other about what was going on. Admiral Gial Ackbar, the brown skinned Mon Calamari naval commander of the Rebel Alliance, stood next to Mon Mothma, the leader of the Alliance. They stood and waited until a door hatch opened, revealing Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca and Lando Calrissian enter. Whe four took their seats, Ackbar turned to Mothma.

"We should begin the conference." He said. Mothma nodded as she stepped forward to the crowd. She signaled everybody for attention and silence.

"Soldiers of the Alliance, you may have heard of the rift in the Tarlan System, have you not?" Only a few of the people agreed while the rest didn't. "I see." Mothma nodded. "Admiral, please notify the crew."

"There is a space rift in the Tarlan System that the Empire has acquired interest into. Spies have confirmed that it is a type of wormhole! The imperials have sent two fleets inside and their intel is being transmitted in a highly encrypted code to the Emperor himself!"

"Admiral, if I may, but what does this rift have to do with the war?" Lando asked.

"We have intercepted some kind of signal from the Tarlan System! Here it is…" Ackbar pressed some buttons on the central holographic display and the intercepted signal sounded through the halls.

" _This is Emperor Valerian Mengsk of the Terran Dominion. The enemy fleet is attacking Korhal as I speak! They are about to land on the planet's surface and their ships are attacking the civilian infrastructure! If any idle fleet can hear this signal, return to Korhal immediately! The fleet around our capital is not holding very well! Come back to Korhal and reinforce the fleet!"_

The conference room started to become noisy, with each person asking the other about what could this signal be talking about.

"You know a planet called Korhal around here, buddy?" Han asked Lando.

"No idea." The dark skinned man replied. Chewbacca gave a passive roar in response.

"Dunno, Chewie." The smuggler replied.

"The coordinates given in the signal does not match with anywhere in the Galaxy. There could only be one thing…" Ackbar took a deep breath.

"It could have come from the Tarlan Rift." The chatter with each other became noisier to the point Ackbar couldn't hear his own words. Mothma once again ordered the room for silence.

"If this signal is not a trap, then it could mean that the Empire is attacking interstellar nations behind that rift. This could be an opportunity that we may never see again." The rebel leader stated. Just as Mothma was about to continue, the hatch opened again, revealing Luke Skywalker.

"Sorry that I'm late. Were we talking about the Tarlan rift?" Luke asked.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I have my ways." The young man replied as he took a seat.

"Anyways, Ackbar and I have made an arrangement for a small fleet that will go through the rift! This could be a chance to gain new allies for our fight to restore the Republic!" Ackbar nodded at Mothma's words. He had arranged a small fleet and a group of defected Imperial engineers. In his Mon Calamari mind, however, he was nervous about what was behind this rift. He decided to let the future answer that.

* * *

 **MC80 Wingless Cruiser:** _ **Fraternity**_

Preparations were made for the fleet. It consisted of a Wingless MC80 Cruiser _Fraternity_ , two Liberty-Class MC80 Cruisers _Equality_ and _Humility_ , three Nebulon-B Frigates and four CR90 Corvettes. Along with that, two squadrons of ten X-Wings, a squadron of ten Y-Wings and the Millennium Falcon. Luke was selected as the leader of one of the squadrons, Silver Squadron.

"Commodore Veldin." Ackbar called to his communications device.

"Yes, admiral?" A Mon Calamari officer responded.

"I'm leaving you in charge of the Rebel Fleet while we are gone. The fate of the Alliance temporarily lays on your hands. Understood?"

"Y-yes, admiral! I will never fail you!" Veldin frantically stuttered. Ackbar gave a sigh of concern. He would leave the entire Rebel Fleet vulnerable as soon as he engaged the hyperdrive routed to the Tarlan System. Plus, seeing himself in the smaller Wingless Cruiser, it felt awkward to command a ship other than the _Home One_. Just as the Mon Calamari admiral was drowned in deep thought, Mothma approached him and tapped his shoulder.

"Admiral, it'll be okay. We won't stay there for too long." She said.

"Ma'am, I don't know what's behind that rift. What if the Imperials set a trap?" Ackbar asked.

"We'll see."

"Admiral, all ships are accounted for." An officer said from a control panel behind Ackbar. He nodded, then opened his mouth.

"All ships, engage hyperdrive." The fleet disappeared in a blink.

* * *

A group of ten ships exited hyperspace near the planet Tarlan V. When the blueness of the hyperspace disappeared, Ackbar was greeted by a giant swirling rift that was the size of the first Death Star. The gas giant Tarlan V loomed behind the rift.

However, the rift wasn't the only thing that the Rebel Fleet saw.

Four Star Destroyers, facing his ships dead ahead, gave the chills to every Rebel personnel.

"Activate the alert level! All hands to battlestations!" He yelled. At the same time, sirens wailed and red light radiated around everyone. He turned to Mothma. "Ma'am, please get to safety."

"No, admiral. I shall see the fight myself." The Rebel leader refused. In his heart, Ackbar was impressed by her bravery. He nodded and turned back to the bridge windows. He saw a swarm of TIE Fighters and Bombers en route to the _Fraternity_.

"Launch all starfighters! All ships, engage full speed! Do not stop until we get through the rift!" The crew responded with positivity.

"Silver leader, engaging!" Luke yelled through the communicator.

"Titanium squadron, engaging." The leader of the second X-Wing squadron said.

A lethal battle ensued between the Rebel Fleet and the Imperial flotilla. Turbolasers of red and green flew across the cold space between the ships and hit the deflector shields of their opponents. X-Wings brought the noise to the TIE fighters, their non-existent armor being punctured by the X-Wings' lasers. One unfortunate TIE collided with the shields of the _Humilty_ , ending up in a orange fireball.

"Titanium 7, cover my back! I got two TIES on my seven!"

"Roger, on my way!"

"Any casualties so far?"

"Negative, we're still alive… I'm taking fire!"

"Hang on, Silver 3! I got him!"

The Rebel fighters were punching a big hole on their Imperial counterparts. It was satisfying to see just twenty fighters pulverizing fifty.

"Y-Wings, launch! Engage one Star Destroyer at a time!" Ackbar ordered. Immediately, the squadron of ten Y-Wings left their hangars and sped towards the enemy ships. Meanwhile, the Rebel ships were slowly moving closer and closer to the rift.

'Almost there.' Ackbar assured himself.

"Admiral, one of our Nebulon Frigate' shields are down! It's engines four and three are destroyed!" An officer said. Startled, Ackbar looked at the window to see the frigate being hit hard by two Star Destroyers. Instead of blue shield ripples whenever a Turbolaser hit, it was greeted by small explosion. The admiral knew that the ship won't last long at this rate.

"Order that ship to get behind the line of fire!" With that, the damaged frigate slowly changed course and flew to the side of _Fraternity_ opposite the turbolaser volley.

"ETA twenty seconds to the rift!" Another officer notified.

"Keep moving!" Ackbar replied. Just as he thought everything was going smooth… the _Fraternity_ seemed to slow down and stop. The other ships were still moving, though.

"Admiral, our ship's been caught by the tractor beam!" What?! The Mon Calamari quickly looked through his computer to find the words true. His ship was caught by one of the Star Destroyers! He had to act quick before the ship is dragged away.

"All ships, concentrate fire on that Star Destroyer!" With that, the scattered red turbolaser bolts shifted towards the said Star Destroyer, its deflector shields glowing bright my the sheer impact of a thousand bolts. Twenty seconds later, its shields failed and explosions replaced the enemy ripples. The once occupied Y-Wings swooped to the ship and bombarded it with proton torpedoes. As one wasn't enough, they flew around for another run. That did the trick. With the help of the Rebel turbolasers, the Star Destroyer exploded, freeing the _Fraternity_.

"We're free!" An officer cheered.

"No time to waste. Continue to the rift!" Ackbar ordered. "All starfighters, return to the hangars!"

"Copy, admiral." The squadron leaders said in unison as the thirty small crafts returned to the ships as the fleet entered the rift.

The Rebel Fleet exited the rift to be greeted by bright lights coloring the space around them. This was very different from where they came from. For Ackbar and Mothma, it was so beautiful to see something they've seen for the first time.

Of course, the two commanders did not forget the fact that they were still being chased by the remaining three Star Destroyers. They might have the firepower to take them on, but most of the ships weren't in good shape, especially the disabled Nebulon-B frigate.

"We're here." Ackbar said to Mothma. "The Star Destroyers have followed us into the rift and are opening fire on us!"

"Do we know where this Signal was sent?" Mothma asked, referring to the distress signal.

"Our galactic map isn't getting a hint of where we are! We may have to perform a blind hyperspace jump towards to the coordinates!"

"Then do it!" Ackbar nodded and activated his communication device.

"Ackbar to all ships! Engage hyperdrive towards the given coordinates!"

"Admiral, our corvette is heavily damaged! Our hyperdrive is still operational but our engines are down!" A voice of the captain of one of the CR90s said.

"Engage hyperdrive!" The admiral yelled. Immediately, white lines appeared at the bridge window followed by the blue hyperspace tunnel.

'I hope we know what we're doing.' He thought. 'May the Force be with us.'

* * *

 **Matt Horner**

 **Admiral**

 **Space above Korhal IV, Koprulu Sector**

 **2510**

"Admiral, the enemy is sending strike craft towards our fleet!" An officer shouted. Red alerts sounded everywhere and the _TDN Hyperion_ rocked every time a green bolt of laser hit.

"Reinforce bulkhead 13! Form up a battle line and prepare for a saturated Yamato volley!" Horner ordered.

The battle above Korhal was roaring with lasers, autocannons and missiles. Green and orange plagued the space around the Terran Dominion's capital planet on one side, the old Behemoth-Class battlecruisers _Hyperion_ , two Gorgon-Class battlecruisers, twelve Minotaur-Class battlecruisers, five refitted Hercules light carriers and fifteen Freedom-Class frigates. On the other side were twelve dagger-shaped ships. The space between the belligerents was considered as the space of death where fighters of both sides clashed against each other with lasers and missiles. In the ship battle, the unknown assailants were seeming to have the upper hand. On the fighter haywire, however, the Dominion Viking fighters were demolishing the enemy fighters.

"Are they even trying?" A Viking pilot smirked at Horner's radio.

"Easy ace title." Another said followed by a missile fire noise. "Make that eight." The admiral gave a small sigh of relief. At least his fighters were doing their job properly. What he was concerned about was the ships of his fleet. Matt knew that the shields of the Terran ships were laughable compared to the Protoss and even this enemy. However, not known Protoss ships were able to match the armor plating that his species used. The green lasers that the enemy fired seemed to be stronger than the lasers the battlecruisers fired, but their hull seemed to buckle relatively easily when their shields were overrun.

"Sir, the _Argo_ is gone!" An officer said as one of the battlecruisers exploded.

"This isn't good. Where are the reinforcements?!" Horner snarled. Pessimism seemed to exist in the air around him…

"Warning: space anomaly detected near the edge of the gravity well." The robotic adjutant said. What?! The enemy is bringing reinforcements?! That seemed to have increased the fear factor for the admiral.

"Intensify firepower! How long until the Yamato cannon?"

"Five seconds, sir!" The officer replied. Five seconds passed as if it was five days.

"Good! All ships with an active Yamato cannon standby for firing! Charge the cannon!" With Horner's orders, nine out of the remaining eleven battlecruisers started to charge their ultimate energy cannon. The hammerhead bow of the ships started to glow bright orange. The reactor wailed as the cannon gathered energy in an immense rate.

"FIRE!"

Nine giant orbs of pure energy escaped the grasp of their battlecruisers and zoomed through the space. Each one directly hit the enemy ships, resulting three of them to explode and two to cease firing. 'What's up with them?' Horner wondered as the crew cheered. Just as optimism returned, ten ships that wasn't recorded in the Terran database appeared out of nowhere.

"Sir, more contacts! They have no IFFs!" An officer said. Matt looked at his tactical map to find the signatures of the new contacts and magnified. He saw ships with designs he had never seen before. The biggest three had rounded shapes, unlike the daggers the Dominion was fighting against. Two of the three had wing-like structures. Among the seven smaller vessels, three of them was shaped like a sub-machine gun while the rest looked like Envoy ships. The ships opened fire with red lasers…

...On the dagger-shaped ships.

"They're attacking our enemy?" Horner asked himself. "All ships, mark the new contacts as neutral! Do not fire at them until they fire at us!" He ordered. The holographic silhouettes of the new ships were marked as yellow as the dagger-shaped ships were continued to be marked as red. 'What the hell is going on?' He asked himself.

"Incoming transmission. Unauthorized code detected." The adjutant said on the map. Should he answer it? What if it's the enemy taunting him? Clenching his fist, the admiral accepted the communication. A holographic screen popped up, showing an alien he had never seen before wearing a white uniform.

"This is admiral Gial Ackbar of the _Fraternity_! We have received what seemed like your distress call!" The alien said.

"What the… who the hell are you?" Matt asked, utterly confused. He snapped out of it when his ship rocked.

"We've come from the Tarlan rift and come to this planet. We shall engage the Star Destroyers now."

"Okay, I have no idea what's going on. For now, thank you for your… assistance. Do you mind if we leave the communications on?"

"As you wish. All ships, engage the Imperials!" Ackbar ordered his men from behind the screen. Matt looked at the bridge window to find the new ships engaging with the ships.

'...so that's what they're called. Star Destroyers, huh?' He thought. He activated a channel to his fleet. "All ships, this is the _Hyperion_. Mark IFFs of the new contacts as friendlies! Prepare for another Yamato volley!"

" _Hephaestus_ to _Hyperion_ , our Yamato cannon isn't charged yet! We need more time!" A captain replied.

"How long until so?"

"Thirty seconds, sir!"

"Alright. We'll wait until every ship has its Yamato ready!"

"Admiral, this is Ackbar." The alien commander said.

"Admiral Horner here. What's the status?" Horner replied.

"The Imperials are sending five squadrons of transports with escorts! Our fighters are moving to engage them at the planet's atmosphere!"

"Understood. I'll inform the ground command to not engage your fighters." Matt nodded. 'What a day…' he thought.

* * *

 **Nova**

 **Augustgrad, Korhal IV**

 **2510**

"Nova, the quadrupedal walkers is moving towards the Palace square!" Riegel's voice resonated from Nova's earpiece.

"Got it, Reigel. Send me some Banshees and let's get on with it." Nova replied as she took cover behind a neosteel barricade. The soldiers wearing white armor suits were swarming around in the streets. Their weapons spewed out red laser at the Dominion forces. Their weapons' accuracy was perfect, but their protection was lackluster, as seen by three marines easily taking care of ten of their soldiers. A Crucio siege tank behind Nova fired an artillery shell, destroying two anti-infantry walkers and a group of enemy troops. However, it didn't seem to matter as the enemy continued to advance. The banshees that Nova ordered arrived and started to mow the enemy down with rockets with two strafing runs, but a squadron of fighters swarmed the gunships, forcing them to cut off the attack and retreat.

"Damnit! Where are our reinforcements?" The ghost swore.

"Ma'am, the big walker is incoming!" A marine ran to her and said.

"I noticed." Nova replied, aiming her rifle at a soldier and pulled the trigger. Her bullet tore through the helmet and continued on to impale two more soldiers. "Anything else?"

"Uh… HQ said that reinforcements are coming… but they also said that it'll be awkward."

"...what?"

* * *

 **Luke Skywalker**

 **Skies of Korhal IV**

"We've successfully breached the atmosphere!" Silver 4 said as the shuttering of Luke's X-Wing stopped.

"This is Silver leader. All fighters report in!" Luke said.

"Silver two, standing by."

"Silver three, ready." The reports continued until Silver Ten.

"Titanium squadron standing by." Titanium one said.

"Yellow squadron, we're locked and loaded!" The Y-Wing captain said.

"Alright, people! Remember to prioritize your attacks on the AT-ATs! Try to destroy the TIE Fighters…" Luke paused when he saw a two heavily-armored fighters destroy an entire squadron of TIE Interceptors.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Silver Three asked.

"Nothing. The Dominion seems to have the TIEs under control. Take care of the walkers!"

"Copy, Silver Leader. All Y-Wings, follow me!" Yellow One shouted, and the ten Y-Wings split from the X-Wings and dived to the city.

"Look at the size of this city!" A pilot whispered.

"Multiple fighters incoming!" Another said.

"All ships, engage!" Luke said.

"Titanium Squadron, engaging!" Thus, the slaughter started. The X-Wings split to engage their individual targets above the smoke filled skies of Augustgrad. Accompanied by the confused Dominion fighters, the X-Wings fought the numerous TIE Fighters. The Rebel pilots realized that the allied fighters had two disadvantages: speed and ammunition. Although heavily armored, their fighters were sluggish and their missiles had to be rearmed at the base. The TIEs turned their attention from the Dominion to them.

"Watch it, they're targeting us!" Luke said as he opened fire. The unfortunate TIE Interceptor that was on his sights burst into flames and tumbled down to the ground.

"Hey, who is this?! I don't remember the Dominion having those kind of fighters." A Dominion pilot asked by the communicator.

"Didn't your commander tell you guys?" Titanium leader asked back.

"Well, they did… wait, it's you, isn't it?"

"You got that right." A voice of Han Solo replied. Luke looked up to find the Millennium Falcon diving from the clouds and shooting its deck lasers.

"What took you so long?" The Jedi asked.

"Eh, was busy supporting the fleet." Han replied. "You guys seem to have a TIE problem."

"TIE? That's what they're called?" A Dominion pilot asked. "Well then, let's _unite_ their knots, should we?"

"Fortune favors the bold!" Another said. Luke heard Han sigh.

"I really need to stop hearing these puns." The smuggler said.

The battle continued in the sky of Korhal as usual. Dominion and Rebel fighters mowed the fragile TIE Fighters while the Y-Wings made short work of the AT-AT's shields. The artillery vehicles made short work of the quadruped walkers. Soon, the Y-Wings and the vehicles managed to coordinate their movements together and destroyed the last AT-AT. With no more heavy armor support left, the Imperials started to retreat.

* * *

 **Matt Horner**

 **Orbit of Korhal IV**

Meanwhile in space, the new friendly fleet rendezvoused to the Dominion Fleet and continued to engage the so-called Star Destroyers. Freedom-Class frigates continued to charge forward into the enemy fleet and fired their burst missiles at the ships with overrun shields, which didn't prove quite effective as the missiles were meant for lightly armored ships. Horner commenced another Yamato Volley and destroyed three more Star Destroyers. Losses on his side was heavy with only five Minotaur-class battlecruisers left along with the two remaining Gorgons. The Gorgon-Class battlecruisers, the newest additions to the Dominion Armada, were armed with the state-of-the-art laser batteries that equaled the power of two Minotaur batteries. Along with that, it had two Yamato cannons and two 1000cm railguns on the hammerhead bow. Its hull was reinforced with sixteen layers of neosteel armor, with its outermost layer covered with vanadium plating. Although still laughable, its shielding was slightly better than those of the Minotaur-class battlecruisers. All of these specifications made Matt envy the ships, but stood firm for the _Hyperion_ as it was the ship of his former commander, James Raynor. Oh, how he missed him.

The enemy was now down to three Star Destroyers with their shields still active.

'Jesus, how much can those shields take?' Horner swore.

" _Fraternity_ to _Hyperion_!" Ackbar's voice called him.

"Copy. This is the _Hyperion_."

"I will send you the data of the Star Destroyers to you right now." Immediately as the alien commander said, a second holographic screen popped right next to the main one, showing the schematics of the enemy ship. Matt noticed that the two sphere-shaped structure above what looked like the bridge was the bridge's shield generators. Targeting those two would leave the ship's brain vulnerable. A good plan.

"All ships, target the spheres on top of their bridges!" The admiral ordered. Immediately, the weapon fire concentrated to the Star Destroyers' shield generators, destroying them one by one. With that, any weapon impact on the hexagonal structure left burning marks. They were vulnerable.

"Open fire on the bridge!" Ackbar commanded his ships. The strange fleet focused their red lasers to the structure, with one of the Star Destroyer's bridge blew into pieces, leaving the rest of the ship immobilized.

"One down! Oh yeah, we're doing it!" A crew member cheered. Just then, Horner saw the last two ships turning. Was it… it was. They were retreating.

"Don't let 'em escape! Take no prisoners!" Horner yelled.

"Warning: Warp signatures detected." The adjutant notified. It was in front of the retreating enemy… Matt smiled when he knew what it was.

The Protoss.

With blinding blue flashes, the Spear of Adun popped into existence along with twelve carriers and twenty Void Ray ships. The main holographic screen that showed the alien commander split in half, showing Selendis, the commander of the Protoss fleet the other side.

"En Taro Tassadar, Apologies for the tardiness, Admiral Horner." The female Protoss said.

"En Taro Tassadar, Selendis. The enemy was about to retreat. Glad to have you here." Matt replied. He saw Ackbar's face, who was surprised and shocked by the sudden appearance of the Protoss.

"Wh-who are these people?" The Mon Calamari asked.

"They're called the Protoss. We don't have time for talking. Let's finish them off."

"Templar, show the might of the Daelaam! Open fire!" Selendis bellowed. With that, energy beams of blue and orange spewed out from the Protoss fleet, showing no mercy to the helpless Star Destroyers as they disintegrated into scrap.

* * *

 **CODEX: The Dominion Armada of 2510**

Since one year after the Defenders of Man incident, new types of ships have been introduced to the Dominion Fleet such as escort ships. Here is the current arsenal:

 **Minotaur** **-Class Battlecruiser**

Length-560m

Armament: (x12) Heavy Laser Batteries (A/N: based on the Nova Covert Ops battlecruiser. Consists of 6 ATS, 2 ATA and 4 Laser batteries on the bow.)

Yamato Cannon

Emergency Defense Matrix Generator

Multiple Anti-Strike Craft defense turrets

 **Gorgon-Class Battlecruiser/Battleship/Dreadnought**

(A/N Judging by the sheer size, I don't think the Gorgon should be a simple Battlecruisers. Among the three, what do you guys thing would fit the Gorgon the most?)

Length-1240m

Armament: (x22) Heavy Laser Batteries

(x2) Yamato Cannons

(x2) Hammerhead-mounted 1000cm Railguns

EMP Shockwave Generator

(x20) J23 Cruise Missile Launchers

Multiple Anti-Strike defense turrets

 **Hercules-Class Transport/Carrier refit**

A/N- In this AU, the Dominion refitted some of their Hercules transports with fighter hangars for carrier support due to the Galactic Empire's invasion.

Length-280m

Armament: (x4) Heavy Laser Batteries

(x100) Viking Fighters

 **Freedom-Class Frigate**

A/N- In this AU, The Dominion took the design of the Liberator, increased its size and made them into escort ships. They attack the same way as the Star Trek's starships.

Length- 140m

Armament: (x70) Light burst anti-ship missiles

Multiple Anti-Strike Craft burst missile batteries

* * *

Main A/U: Wow, the first time the Rebel Alliance made contact with the Koprulu Sector! As this is my first crossover combined with the first war fic, this was quite difficult for me to pull off. I hope you liked it. If you need any questions, please ask and remember to leave a review!

Thank you from Aperture!

-ApertureGaming011


	4. Alliance

**Nova**

 **Streets of Augustgrad**

 **2510**

The streets were filled with corpses of marines and enemy soldiers along with rubble and wreckage. The skies were darkened with smoke caused by the fires. Nova looked at the partially ruined city from the screen aboard the Griffin. It was painful to see the city be ruined for the fourth time.

"Nova." Reigel called from behind. The ghost turned around. "The… one of the Rebel Alliance commanders wishes to see you."

"Me? I'm just an cover operative!" Nova replied.

"You're technically our commander. So, would you like to see him, or should I tell him that you're… busy?" Nova thought. She wanted to stay in her ship to not see the damage the enemy had wrought, but she was curious of what this commander looked like.

"...fine. Get me to the surface."

"Of course."

The Griffin landed in the palace gardens where marines were gathering up for additional briefing. When Nova dismounted her ship, the soldiers in powered suits turned to her and saluted. She walked through the path of soldiers until she saw a young man with blonde hair in black attire walking towards her.

'That's their commander?' Nova thought as the two people were close.

"You're the commander here?" The man asked.

"Well, technically, I'm a… specialist. I command a elite force here." The Ghost replied.

"Pleasure to meet you." The man gave his hand, which looked like it was cybernetic. "The name's Luke Skywalker." Nova nodded as she accepted his hand.

"Nova."

"That's your name?"

"It's classified."

"I see. Are you curious of who attacked you?"

"Is that even a question?" Nova asked with a funny look.

"Here. Follow me. Your men seemed to have gathered prisoners."

* * *

Nova followed Luke to a group of marines to find them apprehending countless soldiers in white armor.

"Stormtroopers." Luke said as he approached one.

"Ma'am." The marines saluted to Nova. She nodded, and they returned to what they were doing.

"That's what they're called? Nova asked to this strange commander.

"Yup. They're the Galactic Empire's finest soldiers." Luke replied.

"Well, let's see what they look like behind the helmets." The ghost said as she approached one stormtrooper. She removed the helmet to be greeted by a face of pure hatred. The man's face showed anger, but confusion mixed with it. "That's how you look like? Let's see your friends." Nova then walked to the stormtrooper next to the unmasked one and removed his helmet too. What awaited her was something she did not expect: the second trooper looked exactly the same as the first one. Nova turned to the first trooper, then back to the recently unmasked. Then again. To make sure, Nova removed three more helmets to find that they were no different.

"They're clones." Luke said behind her, making the ghost stop what she was doing and faced him.

"All of them?!"

"Well, not all." Luke said. "Look, I joined the Alliance five years ago, so I don't know much."

"Where are your men?"

"They're back at our ships for debriefing."

"I thought they fought here hours ago?"

"We all fought in starfighters."

"Hrmph." Nova grunted as she noticed a prisoner that didn't resemble any of the storm troopers. He was wearing a grey uniform with some kind of rectangular badge cover in squared on his chest. She approached the man.

"And who are you?"

"It's none of your business." The man scoffed.

"Behave!" A marine yelled, slamming his rifle at his face.

"Who sent you here?" Luke asked.

"Who do you think? It's obvious! Do you not know the glorious Galactic Empire?!" The officer yelled.

"Yes, we already got to that point." Nova rolled her eyes. "And no, I've never heard of this empire." She knelt down in front of the officer. "Maybe you can tell the Dominion who they are. I'm open for schooling." She stood back up and returned to her Griffin. "I'll see you later, Mr. Skywalker."

"Anytime, Nova." Luke said.

* * *

 **Matt Horner**

 **TDN Bucephalus**

 **In orbit of Korhal IV**

The emperor's personal quarters in Valerian's personal ship was filled with talks of the current situation. Horner was staring at the windows that showed the aftermath of the battlefield. The Alliance fleet along with what was left with the Korhal defense fleet and the Protoss fleet floated around together while debris of ships of both sides floated around aimlessly. It was a painful sight. It was just two years after a devastating war against a corrupt Xel'Naga where billions died, but here he is, seeing another result of a battle. The Dominion admiral sighed and turned around to where Valerian, Artanis and this Alliance leader were talking. What was her name? Mon Mossma? Mothma?

"...The Empire will send another fleet when they find out that their expedition fleet was destroyed. Perhaps they might send an even bigger one." The Alliance leader said.

"I understand. So the question is, why would they attack us? We didn't do anything!" Valerian said as if he was struggling to keep calm.

"Have you fired any warning shots?" Ackbar asked.

"No. According to our black box footages, they were the ones to open fire." Horner said, walking towards the leaders.

"We have attempted to hail communications with these Imperials, but with not avail. It is as if they only want war." Artanis added.

"It's how they work, Hierarch. They only strike, never to give to tongue. Even we don't know why the Emperor would attack your galaxy in the first place." The Alliance leader sighed. She seemed to have noticed Valerian's curious looked and nodded slightly. "I guess you're wondering who his Emperor is. Before the Galactic Empire, the Galactic Republic spanned around our galaxy with senates from every planets as representatives. It wasn't until an incident in one of our planet's, a separatist group known as the Confederacy of Independent Systems rose and declared war on us. The newly elected Chancellor Palpatine made a clone army and a fleet to counter the threat…"

"Wait, I apologize to interrupt, but… how long did it take for the Republic to...make the fleet?" Horner asked out of confusion.

"I can't say, but it was in a very short time." Ackbar replied in behalf. "The Republic had technically no military back then."

"What?!"

"We only had a handful of knights known as the Jedi to help cease quarrels, mostly diplomatic."

"How is it that such a large government lack a military?" Artanis asked. "I could only wonder if Alarak was here."

"Who's Alarak?" Mothma asked.

"It is best to explain the Protoss society, but it's a long story." WIth that, the Daelaam Hierarch proceeded to explain everything he knew about the Tal'Darim. He told about their society, violence, their previous status before and during the War against the Dark God, which lead to more questions. Artanis ended his session with answering Ackbar's question about Terrazine. He couldn't have answered it if Karax didn't appear from a holographic screen from the Hierarch's gauntlet.

* * *

The conversation between the three leaders continued on as Horner turned back to the window that showed Korhal's beauty. If it weren't for the wreckage currently being dealt with by orbital construction vehicles, the planet's true beauty could have revealed. Matt gave a sigh as he stared at the ten Alliance ships currently stationed next to the Dominion defense fleet.

"That's our fleet." The voice of Ackbar startled the Dominion admiral. "I apologize."

"No, it's fine. I found your ships interesting." Horner stuttered.

"How so?"

"All of our ships are either civilian or stolen from the Empire."

"Hm?"

"Take a look at our Star Cruisers." Ackbar said, pointing at one of the round shaped ships. "Our species built them to be luxury liners, but ever since the Empire enslaved us we converted them into warships."

"For a civilian vessel, that is massive."

"Indeed. I find the fact that your fleet is comprised of ships smaller than a Star Destroyer interesting." Matt smirked when he heard that. He gave a shrug in response. "However, I am impressed by your ships' firepower and…" The Terran admiral noticed the Mon Calamari staring at the Spear of Adun looming at geocentric orbit. "The Protoss vessels."

"I guess. So, judging by what our leaders are saying… you're from another galaxy? Not just outside the Koprulu Sector?"

"Yes. As I've told you during battle, We've received your distress call."

"How did you get here?"

"We've discovered a rift that apparently linked our galaxy with yours. An interesting place the rift has taken us. Bright lights everywhere. Absolutely beautiful."

"Hey, space can harbor really beautiful things other than wherever you came from. It's a common things for admirals like us."

"Perhaps…" Ackbar nodded just before the startled voice of Artanis shook the two admirals.

"Ulnar?!" Artanis asked.

"Is that what the place is called?" Mothma asked back.

"Indeed. It's the place where the Xel'Naga, the seeders of live resided. How could the portal reopen, an why not the Void?"

"With all respect, Hierarch, but what do you mean?"

"It's a long story. We were at war with a… supernatural being two years ago. After we defeated his forces in the Sector, we went through Ulnar's portal and took the war on him." Valerian explained.

"That'll be difficult for us to comprehend."

* * *

 **Darth Vader**

 **Death Star**

 **Low orbit above Endor**

Darth Vader walked around the battle station under construction. Most of its skeletal infrastructure was exposed as if it was luring something to attack it. Stormtroopers and construction crew ran to their destinations while their superiors barked orders at them. Everything seemed to have sped up after the Sith Lord told Jerjerrod about the Emperor's arrival. Among the crew, the officers seemed to be the most anxious. Could it be his master's ruthlessness? Who knows.

Vader stepped onto the hangar where the Emperor's shuttle was expected to arrive. Outside the shielded exit was the 19 kilometer Star Dreadnought _Executor_ , Vader's personal ship and the flagship of the infamous Death Squadron. Around the ship were forty Star Destroyers that made up the defense of the Death Star. The Sith Lord walked to Commander Jerjerrod, who was looking as nervous as his officers.

"Lord Vader." The commander snapped to his heels and stood firm.

"Are you ready to greet the Emperor?" Vader asked.

"Yes, Lord Vader." Jerjerrod replied, turning to the countless Stormtroopers, normal and elite, standing in a formation of the path. "We were waiting for him for the past two hour-" The commander stopped when he witnessed a fleet ten times larger than the Death Star defense fleet exit from hyperspace. The fleet was made up of five Star Dreadnoughts and three hundred and sixty four Star Destroyers. A single Lambda Transport accompanied by a swarm of TIE Fighters came from one of the Star Dreadnoughts _Insidious_ and approached the hangar. Just like everyone in the area, Vader tensed for his master's arrival. He ordered his senses to keep calm as the Lambda landed in the hanger just next to the troops. The shuttle's rear ramp lowered, followed by steam exiting from it. Deadly silence followed as soldiers in red robes and masks wielding Force Pikes exit the shuttle in twos. After four had exited, an old and shrilled man walked out of the shuttle wearing a black robe. This was Galactic Emperor Sheev Palpatine, who ruled over the Galaxy with an iron fist. He glared at Vader and Jerjerrod with yellow eyes that could make the toughest stormtrooper shiver with fear, which made the two kneel to show respect.

"Rise, my friend." The Emperor said to Vader. Immediately, the Sith Lord rose to his feet. He then walked next to the Imperial Leader and followed him as Jerjerrod continued to kneel until the two were out of the hangar.

"The Death Star will be completed on schedule." Vader informed.

"You have done well, Lord Vader. And now… I sense you have a question." Palpatine replied. "Surprising, as you usually wish to hunt for… Luke Skywalker."

"Yes, my Master."

"Speak your question."

"I have heard about the fleets in the Tarlan Rift. What has happened to them?" Vader saw his master suddenly frown by the question. Instantly, regret started to form in his heart.

"The pesky rebels aided whoever is in that rift in… destroying the insubordinate."

"Insubordinate? Master, I don't understand."

"You will find out, my friend. It is no matter. I have learned what is behind this rift. I have sent a even bigger fleet against those… rebel scum." The Emperor laughed menacingly as he spoke. "An Intergalactic Empire… yes… oh yes, I can already sense my victory." Vader could only stare at his master. He was technically right, as there were twenty-five thousand Star Destroyers around the Galaxy at his disposal. Palpatine suddenly stopped laughing and frowned once again. "...My friend, have you heard about a ship… bigger than a Star Dreadnought?"

"The only ship larger than my _Executor_ would be the Death Star, master."

"Yes, it might be…" The shrilled man nodded before his shaking hand reached for a hologram. It sprang to life, showing a ship with golden and blue colors shaped like a spear. Vader's attention doubled when he saw it. Never has he seen a ship with such design. "This… ship. It is responsible for destroying seventy-five percent of the fleet. Its size is vast, even larger than our _Executors_."

"What should we do?"

"We shall see through it." Palpatine finally said before he continued to walk.

* * *

 **Artanis**

 **In orbit of Korhal IV**

 **Koprulu Sector**

 **Aboard** _ **TDN Bucephalus**_

"If we can gather up allies and perhaps work together, we can end this threat and prevent unnecessary losses." Artanis claimed. Mon Mothma smiled as she nodded.

"I concur. Our Galaxy has suffered long enough against the Empire's tyranny. Every species is suffering due to this." The Alliance leader added.

"We already have seven of our worlds crippled due to the Empire. I guess I have no choice but to agree." Valerian said. "We will need to sign treaties. Share information, intelligence and technology. Perform training drills. This is going to be hectic."

"It will, but it will be worth it."

"I will have to contact the Daelaam of this news. I only wonder what Alarak would be doing as of now." Artanis wondered. "I have requested Vorazun to send her finest Dark Templar to scout around."

"Good. That'll help us plan ahead." Mothma nodded. Just as talks of diplomacy continued, the Hierarch's hologram from his psi blade gauntlet sprang to life, revealing Vorazun.

"Artanis, my Dark Templar have revealed very disturbing news." The environment of the room became even darker and the two admirals who were facing the window snapped to Artanis.

"What is it, Matriarch?" Artanis asked.

"They say that a massive fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers and two massive vessels emerging from Ulnar."

"What?! Could this be…"

"That's the Imperial fleet. What you two have been facing may have just been a reconnaissance fleet." Mon Mothma said. Artanis kept his composure and turned back to the hologram.

"Matriarch, what is this fleet comprised of?"

"Scouts claim approximately four hundred and fifty Star Destroyers and the seven hundred unidentified smaller vessels, excluding the two massive ships." Vorazun replied.

"Vindicator-Class heavy cruisers and Interdictors." Mothma replied.

"The Dominion isn't that powerful to take on this fleet!" Valerian exclaimed as if he was panicking.

"Emperor, if I may, but your battlecruisers' Yamato cannon's firepower is more than enough to disable a Star Destroyer." Ackbar said.

"They need significant amount of time to charge between each shot." Horner said from behind. "If we are to confront this fleet, we all have to fight together."

"Indeed, admiral Horner. I shall send the Golden Armada to confront them. However, we need as much support we can muster." Artanis said.

"Artanis, the Imperial fleet has entered some sort of phase resembling a warp jump." Vorazun reported.

"Matriarch, can you pinpoint where they are headed?" Mothma asked. Artanis could see that she was trying her best to keep her composure due to the sudden threat report.

"Scans show that they are headed to…" The Nerazim Matriarch paused. Her green glowing eyes widened as if she saw a Xel'Naga. "...Aramis! That's a Tal'Darim colony!"

"They are attempting to attack the Tal'Darim?" The Hierarch asked, surprised. "I fear that the Tal'Darim may not last long, unless they unleash the Death Fleet…"

"Death Fleet? It sounds familiar to the Death Squadron." Mothma said to himself. Artanis placed his hand on the desk.

"I shall return to the _Spear of Adun_ and set course to Aramis! We must aid the Tal'Darim if we are to repel the Empire from the sector!"

"We shall return to our ships, too. Admiral?" The Alliance leader signaled.

"Yes, ma'am." Ackbar nodded, walking towards her. All that was left was the Dominion.

"Sir?" Horner asked Valerian. After a long pause, the emperor faced the admiral.

"I'm giving you authorization to send Alpha Squadron along with your flagship to accompany their fleets. I'll call every other idle fleets to aid you."

"Sir? The Alpha Squadron?" Horner's eyes widened. If Artanis remembered correctly, the Alpha Squadron was considered as the Dominion's finest battlegroup, comprised of three Gorgon Dreadnoughts and twelve Minotaur Battlecruisers as their main firepower. "Y-yes sir." The admiral said, walking out of the room. After Mothma and Ackbar followed, Artanis nodded at Valerian before walking out, too. This was going to be a decisive battle.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Greeting from Aperture!**

 **So, finally, an official Alliance has been forged between the Dominion, the Daelaam and the Rebel Alliance! The next chapter will definitely add the Tal'Darim and the first joint battle. The only problem I have is the size of the navies of the StarCraft faction. The Golden Armada is only mentioned to be massive while the Death Fleet is only shown orbiting Slayn in the LotV campaign in small numbers. Artanis remarks the Fleet as an armada, meaning that the Death Fleet would be quite large.**

 **So here's what I've decided in this AU to prevent unexpected offenses: I've decided that the Death Fleet will be comprised of fifty motherships and three hundred Skylords (the Tal'Darim carriers) while the entire Golden Armada comprised of two hundred motherships, five hundred carriers, three hundred sixty Tempests and one thousand Void Rays (I will configure these as the Protoss cruisers).**

 **It's understandable that the Koprulu Sector is only a portion of the Milky Way compared to the Star Wars Galaxy. The Star Wars wikia says that the Galactic Empire has 25000 Star Destroyers, which would overwhelm the StarCraft universe.**

 **I've received a review about that the StarCraft universe would obliterate the Empire, but as I have mentioned in the prologue, I wished to balance the two universes so that they won't be so overpowered.**

 **PS- I'm debating if I should add the Zerg as a permanent part of the story. Should I do that or just leave them in short chapters? Please say what you need in the reviews!**

 **Also, I've been reading a lot of Halo and RWBY fanfics despite me watching only two episodes. Should I try making a StarCraft/RWBY crossover when I'm done with this?**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Thank you from Aperture!**


End file.
